vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deadmines
|boss= Edwin VanCleef |type=Dungeon |level=18-23 |minlevel=10 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} The Deadmines are expansive, winding tunnels dug out under Westfall and part of northwestern Stranglethorn Vale. It is the lowest-level Alliance instance, and is populated by members of the Defias Brotherhood. Its entrance can be accessed in the town of Moonbrook in southwestern Westfall, while its exit is located in the western part of the Dagger Hills near the ocean. Background Prior to the First War, the Deadmines were the greatest gold-production center in human lands. It is said the Deadmines' gold deposits once accounted for a third of Stormwind's treasure reserves. However, they were abandoned during the First War. During that time, Lord Lothar ventured into the perilous Deadmines on a quest to obtain the Tome of Divinity but was captured by a band of ogres and held captive for 20 months. He was ultimately rescued and successful in his mission. It was also to the dungeons below the Deadmines to which Blackhand's daughter Griselda fled with the ogre Turok. Both were slain by an orcish raid. At that time, many slimes inhabited the dungeons but have not been encountered lately. Amid the chaos of the First War, the mines were abandoned and later thought to be haunted, leaving them relatively untouched until the Defias Brotherhood — a group of former laborers turned brigands - claimed the labyrinth as a base of operations. Their ambitious leader, Edwin VanCleef, was constructing a juggernaught at the bottom of the mines with the aid of the goblins. Geography Guide The tunnels leading to the instance portal first contain the level 15-16 Defias Digger, Defias Henchman, and Defias Conjurer mobs. Close to the instance portal, it will then have the level 16-17 Defias Worker, Defias Watchman, and Defias Magician mobs. The undead portion of the Deadmines has the level 17-18 Skeletal Miner, Undead Dynamiter, and Undead Excavator mobs. Three mini-bosses, Marisa du'Paige, Brainwashed Noble, and Foreman Thistlenettle, exist outside of the instance. Inside the instance, it is full of level 17-18 Defias Miners. It also has two kinds of level 17-18 Elites: Defias Overseer and Defias Evoker. The first boss you encounter is the ogre Rhahk'Zor. He is a level-20 Elite, hits quite hard, and has high amounts of armor. He has two Defias Watchmen in his room. The instance is populated with non-Elite Defias Strip Miners, and level-18 or -19 Elites. After fighting Rhahk'Zor, you will fight more Defias Miners, Defias Overseers, and Defias Evokers. You will then enter the Mast Room where goblin carvers are working on a mast for the dreadnaught. Sneed and his Shredder are the bosses here. He is level-20 elite. Sneed's Shredder is immune to burn, bleed, and concussion effects. After destroying his Shreeder, Sneed himself will jump out and attack you. Immediately after Sneed's Shredder, you will then fight level 18-19 Defias Strip Miners. It also has two kinds of level 18-19 Elites: Defias Taskmaster and Defias Wizard. You will then enter the Goblin Foundry, where the goblins are busy creating anchors and cannonballs for the Defias Dreadnaught. The Goblin Craftsman can be found there, along with the Goblin Engineer that can summon a Remote-Controlled Golem, which will fight alongside them. Gilnid is the boss here. He comes with 3 adds. Killing him opens the door to the next area. You will fight more Defias Strip Miners, Defias Taskmasters, and Defias Wizards, and eventually come to an alcove which contains Defias Gunpowder. This should be looted as it is required to open the door to the docks. A Rogue can also attempt to pick the lock on the door. If the party elects to blast open the door, you will alert Mr. Smite, the tauren First Mate, who will send Defias Pirates to see what the disturbance was. If you pick the lock instead, you will not alert them. Mr. Smite is the next boss. All adds should be cleared from the area (the ship ramp) before you engage him. There are two stealthed Elites (Defias Blackguards)) at the bottom of the ramp. These should be eliminated before taking Mr. Smite on. Mr. Smite will perform a Warstomp and stun the entire party at 75% and 50% health. This stun cannot be interrupted or avoided. A notable exception to this is if a Hunter has maxed out his Hawk Eye talent, allowing him to snipe Mr. Smite at max range, allowing DPS to continue to do damage, and hopefully not pull aggro if the tank had built enough. Any adds still alive will continue to attack the party. Mr. Smite will run over to his chest, and take out a new, stronger weapon, and attack the party again. The ship contains level-19 Elite Goblin Shipbuilders, Defias Pirates, and Defias Squallshapers. The boss at the top is Captain Greenskin, the ship's captain. He comes with two adds. The final boss is Edwin VanCleef. He is a level-20 elite. He is hiding in the cabin on top of the ship. Attacking him will bring his two guards out as well. He can stun, and will summon more adds as his life gets low. The other boss is optional. After killing VanCleef, you can jump down the other side of the ship, and find more Defias. You will also find Cookie, a level-19 elite Murloc who is also the ship's cook. After leaving the ship, you can continue to go up the path into the tunnel, which leads to the instance exit. Notable characters The Deadmines are home to the notorious Defias Brotherhood, and several of its more important members are stationed here. and operate the mast room, the smelter presides over the goblin foundry, and the first mate guards the ship. patrols the ship itself, where himself rules from the ship's cabin. Quest guide Resources * * * Dungeon denizens * Fire Elementals * Ghouls * Goblins * Humans * Murlocs (one, Cookie) * Ogres (one, Rhahk'Zor) * Parrots * Rats (Critters) * Skeletons * Tauren (one, Mr. Smite) Encounters Images Image:Mast Room.jpg|Mast Room Image:Goblin Foundry.jpg|Goblin Foundry Image:Ironclad Cove.jpg|Ironclad Cove Image:Deadmines_Inside.jpg|Within the Deadmines Loot See The Deadmines loot (original). Notes * Also known as VC (named for its final boss, Edwin VanCleef) to avoid confusion with another instance (Dire Maul) that shares the more obvious initials. When in doubt about "which DM" is meant, check the level of the person asking for a group; a lower level character is most likely referring to this instance and is unaware of Dire Maul, or of the use of "VC" as an abbreviation. * The Deadmines Instance Guide gives a walk-through of the instance. * After defeating each of the first three bosses, 2-3 elite Defias mobs will wander and patrol that room and the mine around the boss room. Be careful when backtracking to a room, or running back after a death. These patrols can be evaded by hiding until they pass; the Shredder's ramp is one such hiding place (even though it does not look like you are hidden.) * Defias Strip Miners do not run in fear when their health falls too low as other typical humanoid mobs do. * The Deadmines has no herbs nor beast mobs to skin. There are mineral veins to mine. * In the Goblin Foundry section of the instance are lootable engineering boxes that yield minor engineering ingredient items. * This exit is just above the southwest limit of the Westfall coast. There are a few points of interest that can be reached relatively easily from this exit. If you go straight west, you bypass the Defias mobs (there are quite a few if you go north) and the coastal murlocs. You should see a dock. ** The dock has a fish vendor, , who sells *** (one of two vendors) and *** (one of three vendors, and the most easily accessed). ** Westfall Lighthouse is just to the north, and you can pick up quests. ***You might even have picked up enough to complete . ** For Alliance players, this is where you start the swim to Booty Bay if you want to get there at a low level. *** Swim south, stay away from the coast. *** Stay on the surface — although if you stay in fairly deep water, there aren't any mobs. **** (Herbalists can more or less safely harvest , but bypass any kelp near any mobs). *** Stay out of the dark water, and if a fatigue bar procs, get into lighter colored water quickly. *** Booty Bay is on the west side of the south point of Stranglethorn Vale. You should see the goblin statue as you approach. *** Swim in to the eastern-most part of the dock, and you will see a ramp extending into the water; use this to climb out. *** Find the Alliance flight master on a high tier north of the inn. (South is the Horde flight master.) * If you travel to a small cove north of Yojamba Isle (in northwestern Stranglethorn Vale), you can see a large water gate which leads to the docks inside Deadmines. However, you cannot enter or leave through this. Interestingly, inside the Deadmines this gate exists to the North, but outside the gates exit to the South ** Yojamba Isle is safe, the inhabitants are , but if you are low level, you will not be able to do anything with them. *Very popular video which won the Rise to Power contest was based on The Deadmines and its bosses. Patches and hotfixes * * Sources * Deadmines (original) on WoWiki External links fr:Les Mortemines Category:The Deadmines Category:Westfall Category:Mines Category:Stranglethorn Vale Category:Instances